


Eternity

by HedaIzzy



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Clexa/Twilight AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaIzzy/pseuds/HedaIzzy
Summary: “But you’ll never be alone,I’ll be with you from dusk till down”.Clexa/Twilight AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	1. Quantum oculis, tantum procul ibit amor.

When she sees them the first time, they're in the school parking, it's the first day, and everyone's looking at them.  
Two of them got out of a black car, the other girl is still fixing the helmet on her motorcycle, the movement accompanied by a head scroll, which brings her wild hair on her right shoulder.  
Every single student has interrupted what they were doing, and now the three guys are the school's principal subject of discourse.  
Not that Clarke is surprised, though.  
Their beauty is ethereal, nearly flawless, and makes them almost outside the limits of the real. Clarke's not even sure that they are. If it wasn't for Raven and Octavia who are enchanted next to her, she'd think they're a vision.  
To bring everyone back to reality, it's the bell.

The first hours are exhausting and interminable.  
Since Wells moved away, Clarke doesn't have a desk mate anymore, and Raven and Octavia are sitting considerably far from her, under order of their teacher. Even if Murphy and Bellamy are in front of her, she doesn't have someone who keeps her awake during every classical subject anymore. That could be a problem.  
Clarke breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the Biology teacher entering the classroom. Her umor has palpably changed, and not only because the guy is, without doubts, her favorite teacher, but because Biology is the only subject that can save her from a full literary subjects morning.  
The lesson ends quickly, Clarke already knows a lot about the topics of the day from the previous years.

The lunch room is crowded as always, but luckily their table is free. Benefits of being a senior, Clarke thinks. Everything is like the previous years, except for the fact that now the students have something new to talk about. "Where's Raven?" she asks, receiving two shrugs from Murphy and Bellamy and a worried look from Octavia. The answer arrives by itself when, after some moments, Clarke feels someone shaking her shoulders from behind, and the brunette girl sits next to her, too excited as always. "Good news Griffin. Three siblings: Anya, who is, by the way, absolutely gorgeous, Lincoln and Lexa Woods. They live by themselves in a crazy villa into the woods not far from here, and they all have different mothers. Despite this they're very close to each other, and they moved recently from Florida. One of them, Lexa, is in the Biology course as you and Bellamy, while the others follow the computer course as me, Octavia and Murphy". Clarke struggles understanding half of her speech. "When did you discover all of this, exactly?" she asks then, while the other girl answers proudly: "In the minutes passed from the end of the last lesson, that's why I was late", making the whole group burst out laughing. Meanwhile Octavia is staring at something, that Clarke discovers being someone, noticing the Woods' table.  
"Watch out little sister, you're starting to drool" Bellamy teases her, while Clarke observes the motorcycle girl from afar. She's wearing a black leather jacket, with jeans and high boots both equally dark. The golden buckle of the belt seems to be the only thing that isn't. While the others are chatting and laughing, she seems concentrated on her plate, which is still untouched, when she turns in the blonde's direction.  
Clarke's not sure if it's for the unnaturally intense green of her eyes or the serious expression, almost pissed, on her face, but she finds herself shivering.  
The bell rings, bringing her back to reality once again.

The second Biology lesson has already started when someone knocks at the door. Professor Harris turns when Lexa enters the classroom with a black bag on her shoulder. "Oh miss Woods, welcome to the Biology course. I know she's been held up in the library during the previous lesson, but she doesn't have to worry, because we only had a general review. There's an available sit there, next to miss Griffin who, I'm sure, will be able to share her notes with you". Lexa thanks him offering a polite smile, and starts directing to her sit. The bearing and the elegance on the verge of divine are almost irritating, Clarke thinks. But she can't help but look at her, or better, admire her, as she approaches sitting next to her.

Her side profile is perfect. Clarke can't help but stare at her while she takes out the book placing it on the desk. Then she turns, and their eyes meet again. Her eyes are of a very intense green, comparable to a wood's one, after a rainy day. They're beautiful, the blonde thinks, and for a moment she's scared she's said it loud, because those eyes are looking at her questioningly. Then she notices that, probably, the brunette has asked her something, and she obviously was too concentrated admiring her that she hadn't paid attention. "You didn't take notes, did you?" her voice is confident, calm, melodic. "Oh, no I didn't, I'm really sorry but I did knew what he was talking about from the previous years" Clarke answers, quietly on the verge of an anxiety attack. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal" says the other girl. She doesn't look pissed and not even worried for the lesson. "I'm Clarke, nice to meet you" the blonde adds, with calm voice this time. "Lexa Woods, my pleasure" for a moment she turns back looking at her faking a smile, then she turns in the teacher's direction.

Clarke's not sure the girl really does breath. She seems calm, but also in tension. She hasn't spoken since her introduction, and Clarke really starts to think that the story of the notes actually pissed her off. When she's about to say something Lexa stands up, murmuring an "have a nice day, Clarke" and putting her bag back on her shoulder. The bell rings a few moments later and Clarke looks at her disappearing, as if she dissolved between the others, always with elegance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m glad to be back with a new Clexa fic! This one will be more original, it’s a Clexa au in the Twilight universe. So Lexa and her siblings are, in fact, vampires. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think about it in the comments! :)


	2. Felix qui quod amat defendere fortiter audet.

The next day, Clarke arrived late.  
Her mother, Abby, had forced her to drive her little sister to school, because she had to start earlier her turn at the hospital. When she entered the parking, she could notice the absence of the black motorcycle. Initially she thought, or better she hoped, that Lexa had come with her siblings. But the empty sit next to hers during Biology, and the free chair in front of Lincoln and Anya's during lunch break, led her to the most concrete conclusion, that perhaps she didn't want to accept.  
Lexa wasn't at school.

Clarke looked every day at the Woods' table, punctually noticing the absence of the wild hair and the penetrant eyes that had been tormenting her since the first time. She often forgot to listen to Raven's monologues, she found herself more irritated every time Bellamy tried some moves, and she didn't even pay attention to Octavia's discourses about why she and Lincoln would have been a perfect couple. Murphy made her notice many times that she seemed interested to the new girl's absence, and she had, obviously, denied every single time.  
Clarke was getting paranoid and, even worse, she hated the feeling of disappointment growing day by day.

That afternoon she studied for hours in preparation of the next day's test. She went from carbohydrates to dna replication, from enzymes to metabolism. She forced herself not to think about anything, or anyone, that wasn't biochemistry related.  
When she was satisfied of her preparation, she decided to take a break and go for a walk to the woods where she always took refuge to clarify her thoughts.

Obviously Clarke hasn't worried to control the time before getting out, neither to bring, at least, a jacket with her. When she takes the path through the trees the sky is already at dusk. As she walks, she can't help but admire the way orange takes space through the branches.  
Thoughts push her deeper and deeper into the woods and Clarke doesn't even notice that the sky has already started to dark. The place is deserted, almost creepy without daylight. Then she notices a figure sitting on a thick branch of an oak a little further on, and a cold but harmonic voice gets her attention. "You shouldn't be walking alone into the woods at night". The high leather boots are unmistakable, as the jacket she's wearing. "Then what are you doing here?". Clarke finds irritation in her own voice. From on side she's relieved knowing that Lexa is fine, from the other instead, she gets nervous just for the thought of having been worried for her. "Avoiding my affirmation with a question doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here". Her voice is calm, the tone is dark, and Clarke doesn't even know if she finds her more irritating or fascinating. "You haven't showed up for days" she says then. "I've been out of town for a while, personal causes". When the blonde is answering back, the other gets down from the tree jumping, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And here they are, the eyes that make her shiver just by looking at them. Clarke notices a new light in them, they're clearer, but still so intense to enlighten the darkness of the night. Meanwhile Lexa can't help but notice how blue are Clarke's, and how special they are compared to those of any person she had met before. And she has met thousands of people, in 107 years. But Clarke didn't know this. As she didn't know how fragile she looked at the eyes of the brunette, either how dangerous could be staying close to her for too long. She just knew that the feeling inside her chest when she was close to her, made her increasingly attracted to Lexa. Same for her perfume, stronger than any she had ever smelt before, and, in some way, attractive too. "I was serious before, you don't know how vile and repugnant the thoughts of some people can be, on this time". On this time, Clarke can't help but notice it. "Why, you do?". Lexa loosens her lips, turning to the trees, then back to Clarke with a more concentrated expression. The question stays suspended in the void, when Clarke's phone starts vibrating. "Mum I know it's late, but I'm coming. I got out for a walk but I lost the track of time. I'm coming back now". While she puts her phone back in the pocket, Lexa fixes her hair on her shoulder, with a head movement. Clarke has never seen something so graceful. "Let's go, I'll walk you out of the woods" the brunette states, not letting space for replies. Clarke nods slightly, as Lexa moves making her sign to pass first. The blonde finds herself noticing again how the other's manners are so... out of time.

Lexa doesn't talk all the way, and Clarke's too lost in the thousands of thoughts floating in her mind to talk. She doesn't even notice when Lexa stops, because the path is over. "I guess you don't live too far from here". "No I don't, I walked here". The brunette nods slightly. "What about you? It's dark for you too". Lexa lets out a sarcastic smile. She worries that I am in danger, she thinks, and she finds it so ironic that she could burst out in laughter. "I live with my brothers on the other side of the woods" she answers. Clarke nods, remembering Raven's words a few days before. "See you tomorrow at school then?" she asks. "Yeah. Goodnight Clarke". Lexa's voice is softer than it has ever been. "Goodnight, Lexa". Then the blonde turns, and she starts walking away.

When she's at home, Clarke finds Abby and Madi sleeping on the couch. She smiles at the scene. After a few minutes she's already in bed, and she falls asleep easily inebriated by a floral fragrance, that has recently become her favorite perfume.

Lexa has, obviously, made sure that Clarke arrived home unharmed. She saw her entering the bedroom from the window on the roof, and she waited for her to fall asleep before entering. It has been a few days since watching the blonde sleep had become the activity that fascinated her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with another chapter! I have to admit that writing this one and trying to explain Lexa and Clarke’s feelings in the best way has been quietly difficult. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know in the comments, and ask me whatever you want!  
> Thank you for following me, always.


	3. Odero, si potero; si non, invitus amabo.

Clarke wakes up startled.  
Even if she tries to remember what she was dreaming about, she only knows that she has opened her eyes with the feeling of being observed. Despite the hour she feels particularly rested, so she decides to get up to open the window, letting the first rays of sunshine enter the room. I was sure I had closed it, she thinks, noticing it is already open.  
Then, leaning out to look outside, she sees her.  
Lexa is looking in her direction, hidden behind the tree of her garden. Her bearing and her wild hair make her unmistakable, damn and unnaturally ethereal. She looks away for a second, thinking she's still dreaming, but when she turns back in her direction, Lexa's vanished.  
Clarke's expression changes, and the smile on her face is now dissolved too. She gets back inside laying on her bed, with an hand through her hair and the other one on her heart, that is beating faster than usual. She couldn't have been just a dream, she thinks.  
But the awareness of having hoped for Lexa to actually be there, terrifies her.

When Lexa enters the biology class, Clarke breathes a sigh of relief. The brunette approaches her parading between the desks, the leather jacket that outlines her waist, a pair of leggins of the same material replacing the first day's jeans. Clarke can't help but stare. Lexa is smiling. The blonde realizes that she forgot to breathe when she tries, in vain, to talk. Then clearing her voice, she manages to say a trembling good morning. "Good morning to you Clarke, did you sleep well?" the other answers immediately. Clarke's surprised by her enthusiasm. "I... yeah I'd say I did, what about you?". "I'm glad you slept well" Lexa concludes ignoring her question, but the smile still on her lips is enough for the blonde to forget about it.  
"So guys, you have 45 minutes starting from now. I remind you that writing your name isn't an option, and that the test of those who will be surprised talking will be annulled. Good work" Clarke smiles at professor Harris' words, and Lexa notices it getting more serious. When she turns her paper, she starts answering the questions without stopping a moment to reflect, under the shocked eyes of her deskmate, who's still at the second question. She smiles again looking at her expression. Lexa decides to get up to return the test, and the eyes of the whole class are on her instantly. Harris takes the paper thanking her, surprised by the speed with she solved the test. She's soon back sitting next to Clarke, who's almost completed her questions. After a few minutes she stands to return the paper too. "Thanks Miss Griffin, brilliant as always. Considering that Miss Woods has completed the test too, I'd say that you two could start reading the new chapter together, is it okay?" Clarke nods smiling at Harris, and Lexa can't help but notice the understanding between them. When the blonde is back to her desk the book is already open, and a emerald green gaze is staring at her. She decides to ignore it focusing on reading, still under the brunette's eyes. "Is there something happening between you and Harris?". Clarke looks up surprised by the question. "Excuse me?". Lexa hesitates for a moment before repeating the question, getting lost in the blue of the other's eyes. "I asked you if there's something happening between you and professor Harris". Clarke holds a laugh. "No absolutely, there's nothing happening. Not for me, at least". "And then why were you smiling at him before?". "It wasn't him the cause I was smiling for" the blonde answers her, keeping eye contact. Lexa holds her gaze, fascinated by the confidence she finds in it, then she turns looking at the book with a smirk on her lips.

Lexa stands up after the bell's ring, and Clarke hurries getting her books to follow her. Before they exit the classroom, Harris calls them both: "Griffin, Woods. I was pleasantly surprised by your skills. What do you think about working together on a report, to get credits and a positive mark?". The girls turn simultaneously and their eyes meet again, then Lexa accepts the proposal for both, gaining a smile from the professor. 

"I hope I didn't force you to accept" Lexa says, when they're directed towards the exit. "Absolutely not, I'm happy to work with... the opportunity of getting extra credits" Clarke hurries to answer back. "Perfect then" the brunette concludes.  
"See you this afternoon at the library?". "I'm busy this afternoon, what about meeting a couple of hours before the closure?".  
"No problem" the other answers. "See you when the sun goes down then" Lexa adds, hurrying to get out.  
When the sun goes down, Clarke repeats out loud, looking at the girl heading to her motorcycle.  
She's brought back to reality by Raven, who makes her jump from behind, joined by Octavia. "Griffin, shopping tonight in the city center, you in?". "I can't tonight Reyes, I need to work at a report for professor Harris". Octavia turns looking at Raven before asking: "So you'll stay in the library, by yourself, studying?". "I'm not... Lexa's with me, the professor wanted us to work together" Clarke answers her, while Raven's eyes widen and she looks at her with open mouth. "You know O, maybe I should ask our teacher to force me working on a project with Anya, what do you think? Then of course I'd be focused!". "Stop it, idiot. But Clarke, are you sure? That girl, Lexa, doesn't seem so opened to dialogue. She and her siblings are always by themselves, and trust me if I say that there's no student here who doesn't want to get to know them. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that's all" Octavia intervenes. "Don't worry O, really. I talked with her a few times and I can assure you that she's more cordial that she seems. I think we could really do a great work together, she's brilliant" the blonde reassures her. "In addition to being absolutely stunning!" Raven exclaims, making them burst out laughing.  
Meanwhile Clarke looks at Lexa getting away, her heart pounding in her chest just at the thought of being able to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Clarke starts having weird dreams, and Lexa seems a little jealous of their professor.  
> Thoughts, opinions about this chapter?  
> Thank you for supporting me, always. :)


	4. Inter sidera versor.

When she gets home, Clarke decides to take a shower. Connected the phone to the bluetooth speaker, she enters under the fresh water, joined by the notes of one of her favorite songs.

"Remember when we swam in the ocean?  
Now we know what's deep inside  
Remember when we ran in the open?  
Now we know what's in the wild  
Used to think that this love was heaven sent  
How did we get lost, can't get back again  
Tell me, is the light on the outside?  
So are we leaving this garden of Eden?  
Are we leaving this garden of Eden?"

Clarke can't help but shiver while listening to it. Dua Lipa's voice is, without doubt, one of her favorites. It joined her during her breakup with Finn, and when her father started being away for months because of his work that leads him to travel around the world. In this moment, the purpose is to calm the nerves. She's been feeling the heart pounding in her chest since she saw the motorcycle moving away from the school parking, and she knows for sure that it's not Harris' report which agitates her. It's her. Since she first met her eyes, Lexa has done nothing but stay in her mind, even while she's dreaming. The way in which, with a head movement, she moves her hair on the shoulder while taking off the helmet. The elegance of her bearing, so natural and still so out of the ordinary. Her style, so dark but impeccable; and the dangling of her golden hoop earrings, that highlights her perfectly defined jawline. Clarke finds attractive even the way she seems to be constantly holding her breath, keeping, obviously, an extremely calm and reassuring appearance. Not to talk about her eyes, that she'd swear to have seen color change. From the darkness of the intense green in which she gets lost every time, to the shining of the emerald green that seems to dig up to her soul, making her feel more and more exposed.  
She's so unreal, ethereal, and exhausting.  
It's exhausting the fact that every single time she notices some new detail, it contributes to perfect the image of something already flawless. And it is, in turn, exhausting the fact that not even the music can clear Clarke's mind, which on the contrary, keeps finding herself more involved in something that begins to revolutionise her life before it even starts.

Lexa smiles seeing Clarke indecisive about what to wear. She smiles when she sees her moving from the wardrobe to the bed at the rhythm of the music in the background, and she smiles seeing her expressions in front of the mirror with every change of clothes. The fact that the blonde thinks that she pays attention to what she's wearing makes her feel sad. Does she really think that I care this much about appearances? Or that there is something which doesn't suit her better than anyone else? The brunette asks herself.  
She has to admit that Clarke's musical taste fascinates her. She's not used at listening to music of this era, despite some exceptions, which always belong to classical. But the blonde doesn't listen to the songs every other girl of her age listens to, she appreciates important lyrics, sometimes emotional and deep.  
Lexa would stay there admiring her for hours, if it wasn't that the sun is starting to set, sign that she needs to hurry to go hunting, then take the motorcycle and be found at school.  
Seems like the blonde's outfit will be a surprise, even if she's sure she's seen the whole wardrobe spread on the blue sheet.

When Clarke enters the parking, she notices that Lexa is already there, leaning against her motorcycle. The sky over her is still orange of sunset, and the vision in its complexity looks like a painting.  
She decides to hurry up taking her bag and getting out of the car, to not make the girl wait any longer. She'd swear to have seen Lexa smile while approaching her. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I hope you haven't been here for too long". "Hey Clarke, don't worry I've got here not more than a few minutes ago. Let's get inside?" the brunette answers, and she nods smiling.  
When they enter the library, everyone has already left, and Lexa doesn't seem surprised. "How about sitting at this desk right here?" she then asks, and Clarke finds herself nodding again. They sit facing each other, pulling out the books and the notes at the same time. "So, considering that we have just terminated genetic and Mendel's laws, I was thinking about working together on the differences with microbial genetic, what do you say?" Clarke proposes. "I'd say it's perfect!" Lexa answers standing up to take some books from a nearby shelf, only to be back after a few moments and leave them on the desk. The blonde looks at her infected by her enthusiasm. "Well, let's see how to start the introduction" she says then, moving her hair behind her ear. "At the base of microbial genetic there's the presence of plasmids, dna molecules additional to the circular chromosome of prokaryotes, that can be duplicated and transmitted during bacterial reproduction" Lexa intervenes, under the surprised gaze of the other, that writes what she dictated. The brunette smiles seeing her shocked expression.  
The report is concluded after a couple of hours, with Clarke that explains her arguments, and Lexa that revisits them in a perfectly transcribable and brilliant way. Both girls are satisfied of the results, so they decide to stay a little longer and talk. "So, if I can ask, what were you busy with this afternoon?" Clarke asks. "Nothing interesting, I just had a thing to do with Anya and Lincoln" Lexa hurries to answer, looking down. How could she explain her that she went hunting to keep under maximum control her thirst, that Clarke stimulated a lot, without revealing her what she really was? She couldn't. And the worst thing was that she didn't want to. She didn't want the blonde to look at her as a monster, much less to know that she was, in some way, the object of her blood thirst, starting to be scared of her. Maybe it would be better if she feared me, at least she would get away and be safe from me, the brunette finds herself thinking, then when looking up she meets Clarke's abyss-deep blue eyes. The question comes out spontaneous: "May I ask what kind of music you listen to?". The other seems surprised but interested in the subject, when she answers her: "Actually, everything that has a good lyric. Even if a song has a good beat, nothing wins some words that make you shiver by just listening to them. I listen to different genres, depending on the emotions I feel or I need to feel. Music owns a really important role in my life, I listen to it all day long. I wish I could play something". "It's so fascinating how you're different from any other girl of your age in this too" Lexa lets the words slip. Clarke blushes. To change subject, Lexa adds: "I've been playing the piano for a long time". "Really? The piano is, without doubt, my favorite instrument! Most of the songs I listen to are acoustic, always played at the piano". Clarke's eyes are brighter than ever. "My dad used to play the piano very well". "He used to? I'm sorry I didn't mean..." but Clarke interrupts her saying: "No, don't worry! It's just that he's constantly travelling for work, I often don't see him for months, and when he returns he doesn't stay very long and he's always too tired to play". Lexa nods slightly, when the lights turn off, and the library keeper enters saying: "Girls, it's getting late and I'm closing here. Do you mind hurry up to get out?". "No problem" Lexa answers her, starting to reorder the books, imitated by Clarke. When they both take the same book, their fingers touch. "Your hand is so cold" the blonde notices, and the other hurries to answer: "Yeah... my hands are very cold all the time". But Clarke isn't so convinced by her answer. "Do you have some plans later? Or would you like to go get something to eat?" Lexa asks then. Clarke would have never expected such a proposal, and the question stays unanswered for a few moments. "I don't... I mean yeah of course! It would be a pleasure for me to eat something with you". "Great then!" Lexa exclaims enthusiast, then they both head towards the exit.

When they're in the parking, Lexa goes straight to her motorcycle's direction. "Wait... you don't really think I'm getting on that thing do you?" Clarke asks her, almost terrified. "That 'thing' ? Why, are you scared?" the other asks her in turn. "I'm not scared, I just don't have an helmet". "Don't worry, you can take mine, I'll be okay" the brunette reassures her getting on the motorcycle, handing her the black helmet. Clarke's hesitant, but then she accepts it. With caution she gets on the backseat, and she's immediately unsure on where to hold herself. "You can hold on to me" Lexa says her almost whispering, and Clarke does as she says. She has to admit that she doesn't mind the closeness, indeed. When the other switches on the motor, the blonde jumps making her burst out laughing.  
"It's all right, I'm with you" Lexa reassures her.  
And Clarke has never felt so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, comments are up to you here!  
> Thanks for reading this chapter, your support really means a lot to me. :)


	5. Serva me, servabo te.

"Am I holding you too tight?".  
"No Clarke don't worry, are you afraid?".  
"No! We're just going at 100 km/h, why should I?" the blonde answers her sarcastically, making her smile.  
The truth is that she's absolutely terrified, but in some way, the other's presence makes her feel like nothing bad could happen. And this is what scares her the most. She's always been afraid of motorcycles, since she's risked to lost her father because of an accident on one of them. But it was enough for Lexa to ask her, and here she is, holding her tightly, with the heart in her throat. And it's not fear that she's feeling. It's agitation, euphoria, desire to trust. Trust has always been a problem for her, especially after her short relationship with Finn. But she doesn't just want to trust Lexa, she feels that she can. Yeah, maybe she's afraid. But not of the motorcycle, or of the cars that look stopped while they're whizzing under the city lights. She's afraid of the way her heart stops when Lexa says: "I'm always here, everything is okay".

When they stop, Lexa gets off the motorcycle first, to help Clarke doing the same. The blonde smiles thanking her, then she takes the helmet off and handles it to her. "So, what would you like to eat?" Lexa asks. "I don't know, for me even something fast is okay, maybe something we can take away so that we can have a walk meanwhile". Lexa is surprised, but then she nods indicating a fast food up the road. "Yep that's perfect! What are you gonna get?" Clarke asks her. "I'm fine, I won't get anything" Lexa affirms. The other looks at her confused. "You really don't eat? You don't like fast foods? We can go to a restaurant and eat there, for me there wouldn't be any problems". "No Clarke, don't worry it's not because of fast foods. It's just that I don't eat, I'm not hungry right now. My schedules are a bit particular. Let's go, so that you can take what you want and then we can start walking" Lexa answers her smiling. Clarke nods, not really convinced by her answer. Meanwhile the brunette lets her pass first, and she can't help but noticing it once again.

The place is very crowded. While they're waiting for the ordination, Clarke's phone starts to ring, and she notices it only after a signal from Lexa, who suggests her to go out to talk. "Mum, I'm waiting for my order at the fast food, do you mind talking later? I'm with a friend". After having said goodbye to her mother, Clarke puts her phone back in her pocket and turns to get back in, but she's preceded by Lexa, who's standing on the door with the bag in her hands. "No Lexa, I'm sorry I'm giving you back what you've paid for me now. I'm sorry, it was my mother at the phone". "Clarke, there's no problem. Is everything fine with your mother?" the brunette asks her then. "Yeah, everything is fine, she just wanted to know where and with who I was, usual stuff". "Well she worries for you, it's normal" she makes her notice. "Yeah, when she remembers to I'd say" Clarke adds, and Lexa decides to not ask anything else. "Do you know any places where we can arrive on foot and stop to talk peacefully?" the blonde asks her then. "Yeah, I might have something in mind" the other answers.

Lexa indicates her the way to a balcony that shows a top sight of the city, and it's absolutely breathtaking. Clarke can't keep a "Wow" of surprise. "You like it?". "So much, really it's amazing. I'm surprised I've never been here before". "It's not a very popular place at night, everyone is out clubbing or partying anyway. I often come here to think and, obviously, for the view that is wonderful" Lexa tells her. Clarke smiles nodding, and they're both leaning against the railing of the balcony. For a few moments neither of them speaks, then the brunette intervenes: "Is there a place you're used to go when you need to think or clear your mind?". "Yeah, the wood we met in last night. I often go there when I need to be alone, it has been an habit for a long time. I didn't know anyone lived around there before you told me" Clarke answers her. "Because it was so, before we arrived. We moved here in town just before the start of school" the other adds. "Oh I get it, that's why I had never met you around before" Clarke notices. Lexa nods. "So what was tormenting your thoughts to the point of walking in the woods, at night, last day?". The blonde bursts out laughing, turning to look at her. "You're never gonna let me pass that, are you?". "Clarke, it was reckless. Everything could have happened to you, and you would have been alone. I told you, you don't know how vi..." "Vile and repugnant the thoughts of some people can be. Yeah I remember that, and I'm asking you the same question. Why, you do?" Clarke interrupts her. Lexa meets her eyes, with a serious expression on her face. "If you're asking me that again, probably it's because you know I do" she says then. "No, I don't. Has something happened to you at night? Are you sensitive in some way?". "Sensitive" the brunette bursts out laughing. But Clarke finds nothing fun in it, so she continues: "Seriously, how do you know? And don't tell me that it is easy to imagine because it is too banal and I wouldn't believe that". "If I told you that it's a power of mine would you believe me?” Lexa answers her, holding eye contact. "Yes, actually" Clarke surprises her. She turns back looking at the city lights, whispering an "It's crazy". "Well, then I am. I'm crazy" the other provokes her putting an hand on her arm, and the brunette turns back looking into her eyes. She looks at the sky and seems to be struggling on what to say, Clarke would swear to have noticed agitation in her behaviour. "Fine then, yeah I can feel people's thoughts. Even when I don't want. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's a curse. But I can't read anything in your mind" Lexa confesses then. Clarke is not even surprised by the fact that the other can have some type of legilimency skills, not how she is by knowing that she represents an exception to her power. "There's too much caos for you to get something from it, maybe. Am I so messed up?". Lexa bursts out laughing, and Clarke smiles in turn. She may never get enough of seeing her smile. "Are you more worried for your mental health than for mine when I tell you that I can feel people's thoughts?" she then asks her. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. There are so many things that make you different from everyone else I've met before. I've been thinking about it since the first moment I saw you. Sometimes it looks like you don't even belong to this era". Lexa suddenly turns, with a serious and worried expression again. She notices the reflection of the city lights in the other's blue eyes, and for a moment she's tempted to tell her the truth. She'd want to. She'd really want. If it wasn't that Clarke would be in danger if she did. "You wouldn't believe me". "No, I would. I would believe you. I do trust you, and you don't even know how much I hate the fact that I don't need to struggle to do it. But I feel safe when I'm close to you" the blonde confesses her. "Then it is already worse than I thought" Lexa says almost whispering, then she moves away. "No, you're not going anywhere. Explain me. What is already worse? I'm telling you that I do trust you and that I don't care if you have some powers out of the normal and you move away? Do you have any idea of how hard it is for me to trust someone?" Clarke starts to be furious. Lexa turns back to her, getting closer again. Now she's standing in front of her, closer than before, and she's got an angry expression on her face. "You're not safe around me. You should run away, from me" she says almost growling, and Clarke has never seen her like this. "Why? Can you explain me?" she asks then, and the brunette answers immediately: "No, I can't. Because it would mean putting you in danger. And it is the last thing I would ever do in this world. But the fact is that I put you in danger even by staying around you. Maybe I should just disappear, you would get your normal life back and I wouldn't interfere. You'd be happy and safe". Clarke takes her arm, and gets even closer to look into her eyes before speaking. Lexa holds her breath. "Don't disappear, please don't. I need you to stay. I don't know why, I don't even know why I'm not scared of what you say. I just know that I'm safe around you. I know that you would never hurt me, and I feel I can trust you. Yeah, in the beginning I hated this feeling. But now all I know is that I want you to stay". Clarke's eyes are shining, and Lexa would get angrier after what she said, she would push her away, run away herself, but she wouldn't be able to hurt her. And she would never do it.  
So instead she surprises her, hugging her. Clarke immediately hugs her back, and she holds her close to herself. She doesn't even struggle to have self control, because in the deep she knows that she would never hurt her. She smells the scent of her blood, and she smells the vanilla scent of her hair.  
But Lexa chooses to stay close to her, and to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of another chapter! I’d say there are some turning points, what do you think? Are you enjoying the story?  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your constant support.😊


	6. Amans quid cupiat scit, quid sapiat non videt.

They spent the whole night talking, just to appreciate each other's presence.  
Clarke was enchanted by the way Lexa's eyes seemed to light up the darkness of the night, just as she was by her voice, tenuous, calm and attractive. Lexa, on the other hand, was increasingly surprised by every new detail she got to discover in Clarke. The warmth she gave off, the way her heartbeat accelerated every time she smiled. The spark in her gaze every time she talked about her passion for art, just like the reflection of the city lights in her eyes, that Lexa stated as the deepest and most beautiful she had ever seen.  
It was nice to spend time with her, to feel alive and excited once again. To be happy, once again. It was nice, maybe too nice. Just like it was nice Clarke's happy expression, before the sudden mutation of Lexa's, at first light.

"We need to get to the motorcycle, I'm driving you back to the school parking" Lexa states, and her mood change leaves Clarke bewildered. "What's happening Lexa?" the blonde asks immediately, worried. "Nothing, we need to go the sun will rise in a hour". And without looking back, the brunette starts heading to the motorcycle, followed by the other who's too surprised even to ask something more.  
When they get to the motorcycle, Lexa hurries to put the helmet on Clarke's head, avoiding to look into her eyes. After a little more than 15 minutes, they're back to the school parking, and they haven't talked during the whole journey. Clarke notices Lexa moving almost absently, even when she helps her getting off the motorcycle. "Well... see you on Monday at school. It was nice to spend time together" she says, finally catching the other's gaze. "It was nice for me too Clarke. Have a nice weekend, see you on Monday" the brunette answers her, and before Clarke can say anything more, the other's already hurtling out the school parking.

Lexa observers Clarke getting back home and laying on the bed. After a few moments, she notices a smile on the blonde's face, and she's glad her sudden mood change didn't upset her too much. She couldn't be seen exposed to sunlight.  
She sees Clarke standing, and then sitting in front of the laptop on her desk. The blonde opens an empty document and starts writing, and even from the very first words Lexa understands that she's writing a diary page, with the report of the evening. She lets out a smile. She promises herself not to read, not to invade the other's privacy, but the curiosity is too much and she allows herself to read at least the first words. "This evening was amazing. It was a while I couldn't enjoy every single moment, free my mind and finally be happy. Lexa keeps surprising me day by day. Her presence can make me panic and be quiet at the same time. The feeling I have in my chest, like I couldn't breathe each time her gaze meets mine, normally would scare me. Yet with her it's different, I'm not scared she could hurt me. I read lots of emotions in her eyes, sometimes I'd swear to have noticed fragility, even if she's perfect in hiding it. I feel like she's wearing a mask, and that she's got a past that made her suffer and become the person she's now. I'd want her to trust me and tell me about it, I'd want to be close to her. I'd want to be able to hug her, to breathe her perfume, to get lost in her presence. She surprised me when she held me close. I would have never expected it, and it was beautiful. I would have wanted to stay there, in her arms, forever. Just staying to talk a little more would have been enough. With her time seems to fly, and discovering new things about her person makes me more attracted, and completely enchanted by her. I didn't understand her mood change, and I still don't. It looked like she wanted to run away from the sunlight. Then the power she talked me about, her skill in reading minds, adds to the list of her out of normal features. Sometimes she speaks like if she's from another era, and I have to admit that it's terribly fascinating, yeah, but this, with the way she seems not to breathe, the color change of her eyes, the unnatural coldness of her skin, and her complete fasting, does nothing but bringing questions in my head. She looks like something so supernatural..." Lexa widens her eyes, starting to fear where the blonde might arrive. She sees her re-reading what she's written, and she notices her stopping on the last words. If her heart beated, it would have surely stopped in that moment. Clarke highlights with the mouse the description she's written, and after having read it again, she opens the search engine. Lexa gasps when she sees her typing the letters that compound the word "supernatural". She observes her opening many websites, collecting informations on informations. It's incredible the amount of notices about supernatural that can be found on internet the brunette thinks, when she finds Clarke stopping and highlighting the words "vampires, werewolves, witches". Please keep scrolling, she thinks loudly. Instead Clarke opens a new page, and searches specifically for the word "vampire". Lexa keeps looking at her terrified, aware that she's discovered the truth. When she sees her opening a site that provides descriptions very similar to the one she wrote in her diary, she understands that trying to find explications would be useless. Clarke caught her, and she's got enough clues to be sure about what she believes in.  
So Lexa turns away, disappearing in the woods' direction.

Clarke spends the whole weekend collecting informations. Legends, myths, whatever gives her new certainties.  
She notices conflicting descriptions, from those who claim that vampires die with a stake in the heart, to those who think that they sleep in coffins, even to those who think they can't stand crucifixes or holy water.  
She decides, in the end, to ask Lexa directly, to bring her telling the truth, as soon as she meets her on Monday at school.

But on Monday morning, Lexa's not present at the lessons. Clarke doesn't know what to think. One moment she feels paranoid, the other she's sure about what she's discovered.  
She feels like she could go crazy.  
So, after the end of the last class, she gets in the car heading to the only place she's sure to find her in.  
She arrives in the woods almost running, and she leads herself further through the trees, until the point she had met her the first time. She looks around, and she doesn't notice anyone else. "Lexa!" she tries to call her, without getting an answer. "Lexa, I know you can hear me" she keeps calling, still without answer. "Lexa, please stop ignoring me. I just need to know the truth!" she shouts then. She hears a loud rustle through the branches, and when she turns, Lexa is standing in front of her. She's staring into her eyes, silently, without hinting the slightest movement. Clarke can't pronounce a word, but the other breaks the silence. "Are you scared of me?" she asks her, the voice reduced to a whisper. The blonde tries to speak, but she stops. Then she approaches her, still looking into her eyes. "No" she answers, and in her voice there's more confidence than she expected. At first Lexa seems relieved, and hints a smile, then her expression changes. "You know everything?". Clarke nods. "And you're not scared of me? Of what I am? Of the monster I am?". Clarke shakes her head, keeping eye contact. Lexa looks for traces of insecurity in her gaze, but she finds nothing. She can't explain herself how, but the other is telling the truth. She hears it from the regular heartbeat. "You're not a monster, Lexa" Clarke says, and the brunette shakes her head scrutinising her. "You really believe that? And you think this is normal?" she asks, before disappearing. The other gasps looking around, noticing her sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. Lexa reads surprise in her expression, but there's no trace of fear. Or maybe the blonde is too good at hiding it. "Clarke" she calls her, without actually having something to say. She can just observe her, study her body language, looking for any signal of fear. When she doesn't notice any, she jumps off the tree landing a few inches from Clarke, who gasps. Green meets blue again. "I guess you know, what I have to feed myself with". The other nods, so Lexa approaches her, almost touching her ear with her lips. "And then could you explain me why are you here, in front of me, not afraid that I could rip your throat and drink from you?" the voice is a cold whisper, that makes Clarke shiver. "Don't do it. Don't try to get me afraid of you. I'm here, I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm here, and I do trust you". She answers then, and Lexa caves. "Really?" she asks her. Clarke surprises her by hugging her.  
Initially Lexa stiffens, still incredulous for the other's reaction. But then she hugs her back, resting her chin on her shoulder, breathing her scent once more. "I'm sorry, I'd never do something that could hurt you" she confesses, the voice still reduced to a whisper. "I know" this time is Clarke who reassures her. "You're still in time to run away, then I will disappear and you won't have anything to do with me and what I am anymore. It will be like I had never existed" Lexa continues, but Clarke interrupts her pulling away, to look back into her eyes. "I'm here with you, I won't run away". The other nods, hinting a smile. "Then come, I think I need to explain why I couldn't let you see me exposed at the sunlight" she says, inviting her to take her hand, and Clarke intertwines the fingers with hers before following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably didn’t expect this.  
> Waiting for your comments! :)


	7. Tecum.

"You're aware of the fact that I don't have the resistance you have, right?".  
"Just a few meters and we're there, I promise!".  
Clarke smiles as she looks at Lexa's hand entwined with hers, and she feels her heart beating of happiness. "Here!" the brunette turns to meet the other's gaze, and her expression darkens a little. "You sure that you're ready?". The blonde nods firmly, still with a smile on her lips. Lexa walks a few steps away leaving her hand, and she stops when the sun rays ligthen her face. Clarke stays to admire her for a few moments, struggling to believe her eyes. Lexa is literally shining, her skin seems to irradiate its own light. "Wow you... Lexa you're shining! You're beautiful" the words come out of her lips before she can stop them, and the other approaches her again, with a hint of smile on her face. Clarke turns red when their gazes meet. "You really see me like that?". "I have no other way of seeing you" the blonde answers, almost whispering. Minutes pass as one is lost in the other's eyes, and even silence makes noise around them.

As they walk, they decide to stop where the trees become sparser. Lexa sits on the dry grass, the face that shines, and Clarke does the same, enchanted by the way the sun seems to delineate her features, making her, if possible, even more ethereal. "I'm surprised that you haven't asked yet how did I become... this" the brunette breaks the silence. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it" the other answers. "It's not something I like talking about, but I think I owe you an explanation". Clarke nods, before Lexa starts telling her story. "I was born in San Francisco, in 1913. I lived with my parents, we were a tight family. I had a very special relationship with my father, I remember that in the free time he loved to play the piano, while my mother gave me her passion for reading. I had a few important friendships, but none of them was a the level of my relationship with Costia. We always stayed together, even when my father left in service because of the war, she always was there for me. I noticed to be attracted by her over time, but obviously I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I waited for her to make the first move. As months passed, my feelings grew, and her being elusive did too. She often disappeared for days, once she did it almost for a month. I remember that when she came back she surprised me by telling her feelings, and since that moment we've always been together. After a little more than a year she revealed her secret, and I have to admit that I was scared at first, but my feelings got the best of me. Despite the difficulties we managed to make our relationship work, until the moment when the idea of transforming me started floating in her mind, with a certain insistence. She wanted to be with me forever, she didn't care about the fact that I didn't want to become a vampire. Costia was like this, attractive, but terribly stubborn and selfish. She used to say that love is weakness because it is destined to end, and that everything could have interfered and separate us. Unless, of course, we had been both immortals. Then we would have always been together, because as everyone else aged, we would have stayed eternally young. Despite it was enough for me to live a normal life, she took from me the possibility of choosing. She transformed me against my will, because that was what she was used to do. If she wanted something, she got it. And I was just too blinded by what I felt to realize it. After the transformation I broke up with her, because I had finally understood that it wasn't love what she felt for me, or she wouldn't have turned me in a monster without soul. I was terrified by the idea of hurting someone, so I left my house and started traveling. I got used to only drink animal blood, the thirst was intense, but so was my willpower. With time I started developing my ability, learning to read thoughts even with very elevated distances. Then I met Anya and Lincoln, the only ones of my kind that I discovered having the same diet as me. They were alone too, so we started living like a family. Now it's like we are one. But we need to move every now and then, before people start noticing our unnatural not-aging". Clarke listens to her story without interrupting her, a little because of the sadness she finds herself feeling for her, a little because she doesn't know what to say. "Did you see them again, your parents?" she asks then. Lexa shakes her head. "And what about her?". "No, after my transformation I've been very clear about our relationship". "You know, from one side I hate her because of what she did to you. From the other, however, I am aware that I would have never been able to meet you, if it wasn't for her. I feel selfish for this" Clarke confesses her. Lexa returns looking into her eyes, with a small smile on her lips. "Probably you're the least selfish person I do know" she states then. "Anya and Lincoln, do they have special skills too?". "Anya can see the future, she has continuous visions, that change with the decisions of the ones they're related to. Lincoln was physically very strong as human, so the transformation just amplified his abilities". Clarke nods. "It's darkening, it will be better if you get back or you'll be late" the brunette tells her standing, and holding out her hand to help her doing the same.

Lexa smiles when she notices that Clarke doesn't let go of her hand during the whole way towards the car. When they arrive, the blonde turns to meet once again the other's gaze. "Thanks for telling me about that, you didn't have to do it". "I do trust you, Clarke" the brunette answers. A few moments pass, then she adds: "See you tomorrow at school". "Yeah, see you tomorrow". Before opening the car door and leave, Clarke approaches her leaving a kiss on her cheek, and Lexa smiles while moving softly a blonde lock behind her ear.

Once at home, Clarke joins Abby and Madi at the table. "I didn't know you would have stayed out after school" her mother says then, and she answers saying: "I was with Lexa, we had a walk in the woods and then stopped talking". "Lexa Woods? I've heard about her and her brothers, I know that they moved here recently". "Yeah, just before the start of the classes". Abby nods.  
When they're done eating, Clarke stands to help her, then she leaves a kiss on her little sister's head and heads up to her room.

Clarke hurries to prepare herself for bed, tired after the walk in the woods, when turning toward the window she notices Lexa leaning against the wall. "What... what are you doing here?" she asks, without hiding her emotion because of the surprise. "I wanted to make sure you were at home" the brunette answers. "But how did you get in?". "From the window, you always leave it open!". Clarke smiles, before asking again: "You already did it before?". "Actually yes, I made sure you got home without problems, and then... it fascinates me, watching you sleep. It has become one of my favorite pastimes, lately" Lexa confesses, and Clarke notices a little bit of insecurity in her voice. "I was about to get in bed, I'm exhausted after today" she says then, and the other nods. "Well if you want I can go..." but the blonde interrupts her: "No, stay".  
So, when she goes laying on the bed, Lexa does the same on the other side, but Clarke immediately approaches her resting her head on her chest, and the other holds her tight. "Goodnight Clarke" she whispers then. "Night Lex..." the blonde answers, just a moment before falling asleep.  
Lexa smiles as she watches her sleeping, and meanwhile she gently caresses her face with her hand. Clarke rests all night tightened in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, but I’ve been through crazy days, and I preferred to work with calm on this chapter. I hope you like it!  
> Waiting for your comments,  
> Happy Holidays!✨


	8. Qui non zelat non amat.

The hours pass, as Lexa stays still to admire Clarke, the hand gently touching her face at the rhythm of her heartbeat.  
Lexa stops to study every detail of her face, the eyelashes that frame her closed and relaxed eyes, the nose slightly turned up, the mole just above her lips. The fact that the blonde is sleeping on her chest holding her tight looks so unreal to her. She knows everything, and instead of pushing her away or being scared of her, she stays with her, trusting her. Lexa finds herself smiling at the thought, and she’s never felt so alive. “Why are you smiling?” Clarke asks then, interrupting her reflections, the voice still sleepy. “Nothing special” the brunette answers, smiling even more. Clarke can’t imagine a better way to wake up at morning. Seeing her smile makes her feel the heart in her throat, every single time. “Thank you for staying” the blonde whispers, and the other answers asking: “Did you think I would leave?”. Clarke looks up to meet Lexa’s gaze, before answering: “I didn’t stop thinking about it for a second”. “Why should I?” the brunette adds. “I don’t know, I just don’t understand how can you choose to stay here with me, considering that I’m nothing compared to you”. Lexa’s expression darkens, while she lays with her back on the wall. “Is that what you think?”. “That’s what I know” the other answers with confidence. “Clarke, how can you even say something like that? Don’t you understand that I should be the one wondering how can you choose to stay with me, despite everything you know? I told you about my past, my worst moments, every single shape that defines the monster whose clothes I’m forced to wear, and you’re here, and you trust me at the point of falling asleep in my presence...”. “Because I don’t see you as a monster, I only see a girl, stronger and more human than many others I’ve met before. I can’t believe you even think that you don’t have a soul” Lexa looks down while listening to her, then changes the subject: “I think you should start getting ready, or you’ll be late at school”. Reluctantly, Clarke gets up from the bed, chooses some clothes from her wardrobe, and locks herself in the bathroom.  
When she gets out, the room is empty, and the cold wind entering from the window makes her shiver.

“Clarke, you there?” Octavia asks for her attention, and the blonde realizes that she’s got completely absent from what she and Raven were telling her.  
Why would she disappear like that, without even telling me?  
“O, I’m here, I’m sorry. I haven’t slept much, and I’m a little tired” she answers then, obtaining an even more worried expression from the other. “Why haven’t you sle...” but Raven’s question stays in the air, as she opens her eyes wide, and she seems surprised by something happening behind Clarke. Before she can turn, a voice catches her attention: “Clarke! How are you? I was thinking, would you like to join me for lunch? Octavia, Raven, it would be a pleasure if you joined too!”. Raven doesn’t waste time to accept, obviously, and Octavia answers with an: “Of course, we’d love to”. Meanwhile Clarke finds herself studying Lexa from head to foot once more, then when she meets her gaze, she comes back to reality. “Murphy and Bellamy will probably join us, or they’ll feel neglected if we leave them alone at the table” she adds then, smiling. “No problem!” the brunette answers, a moment before the sound of the bell.

The first lessons of the day pass quite quickly, and when even the last one before the break is over, Clarke, followed by the Blakes, Murphy and a definitely too excited Raven, heads to the lunch room.  
When they arrive Lexa is waiting for them at the entrance, the black bag on her shoulder, one leg stretched and the other laying against the wall, she turns to look at them moving her hair on her right shoulder. She cordially shakes the guys’ hands, then she leads them to her table, where Anya and Lincoln are sitting already. They introduce themselves to the others too, Clarke notices the smirk on Anya’s face, followed by a dirty look from her sister, before sitting between Lexa and Bellamy. It’s Raven, obviously, the one who breaks the silence, showing enthusiasm for the invite, and everyone seems to feel comfortable after a few minutes. The guys seem to get along very well, Octavia and Lincoln exchange glances, Anya talks about their arrival in the city, and Lexa seems to be the most private, however Clarke is happy with her proposal of introducing their groups. Everyone bursts out laughing when Octavia intervenes saying: “Reyes can’t you shut up for a second?” obtaining a fake mortified expression from the other. Lexa smiles too, and Clarke turns to look at her, meeting her gaze, and entering once more in the intense green that makes her shiver. Bellamy’s towel falls to the ground, and when he moves to pick it up, his hand touches Anya’s, who was trying to help him. The girl’s expression changes suddenly at the contact, and Lexa turns to her, seems to be absent for a moment, then when she notices Clarke’s gaze on her she hints a distracted smile. At the end of the break, Lincoln proposes to group together again sometime, and everyone willingly accepts. Clarke and Lexa head together to the Biology class, the brunette’s expression still vaguely distracted.

“Good morning guys... Mrs. Griffin, please take a seat” professor Harris seems to be in a good mood, and the way he addresses Clarke in particular seems to finally attract Lexa’s attention, she looks up scrutinizing him from head to foot, before going to sit at the last desk, followed by the blonde.  
During the lesson, Clarke asks in a low voice: “When we were having lunch, Anya saw something, didn’t she?”. Lexa nods, pretending to be paying attention to Harris. “You’re worried because of what she saw” the blonde adds then, and the other shakes her head immediately, answering her: “No, it was nothing. I’m just worried that everyone noticed her behavior”. Clarke nods in turn, tempted to ask her the reason why she left that morning, without even saying goodbye, but Lexa seems to anticipate her: “I’m sorry for this morning, I had to fix a thing with Anya and Lincoln. It wasn’t my intention to disappear like that”. Clarke hints a smile in response, before adding: “They know that I know?”. Lexa turns to look into her eyes and nods, the lips that move to form the word “Anya”, and the blonde feels stupid for having asked it.  
At the end of the lesson, Harris tries to catch Clarke’s attention, but Lexa intervenes asking her: “Clarke, would you like to come and study at my place this afternoon?” and getting an immediate “yes” followed by an enthusiastic smile. They exit the class still talking: “I don’t think I have much to study for tomorrow, actually” the blonde states, and Lexa answers exclaiming: “Well, we’ll spend time together then!”.  
Clarke feels the heart stopping in admiring the light that the smile irradiates on Lexa’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and Happy New Year!  
> I know I kept you waiting for long, but I hope it was worth it!  
> I’m waiting for your comments. :)


	9. Sic itur ad astra.

Clarke’s heart beats to the rhythm of music as she prepares, she knows that if Lexa felt how excited she is she’d probably get irritated, but at the same time she can’t help it. After a few tries she decides to wear a pair of high waisted black jeans and a blue sweater, then when she’s about to enter the bathroom to put some makeup on, she realizes that she has no plans with Lexa for the ride, and she didn’t even ask for her address. She sits on the bed for a moment to think, and in the meantime a gust of wind moves some papers on her desk. She instinctively looks up smiling, but the shape she hoped to see is replaced by a rolled note. When she looks out of the window, the garden is desert, so she takes the note opening it. There are an address and a phone number written in a light and elegant italics, followed by the words:

Come whenever you can, you’ll find me waiting for you.  
PS: That sweater reminds me of the color of your eyes.  
Lexa

Clarke smiles, realizing that she’s never exchanged her own number with Lexa’s. She’s happy to know that she can contact her anytime now.  
After having placed the note in a book on the desk, she hurries to the bathroom to finish getting ready. The feeling growing in her chest, is the same that has been accompanying her day and night since she met Lexa for the first time.

The navigation system makes her pass through unknown streets and Clarke is often tempted to contact the brunette, but in the end her pride has the best and, spending twice the time required, she manages to get to the address written on the note. For a moment she’s surprised by what she sees, and she stops to admire the building full of large windows with wood finishes that shows up in front of her eyes. Her car door opening and Lexa’s smiling gaze, bring her back to reality. The brunette invites her to get out of the car, saying: “I hope there were no problems with the streets”, and the other answers denying, obviously: “Of course not, the gps brought me here in a moment”. Lexa holds a laugh, which doesn’t stay unnoticed by Clarke, but then she decides to change subject: “So what do you say? Do you like here?”. “Absolutely yes! It’s so luminous, full of windows and terraces. I adore it” the blonde is enthusiast, and the other is affected by her behavior. “Come on, let’s go inside. The others won’t be back for a few hours”.

If the outside of the house left her speechless, the inside seems almost surreal.  
The walls are pale cream, almost fully replaced by large windows, and everything is so incredibly luminous, elegant and refined. Pictures and paintings adorn the free walls. In the living room, a dark sofa is placed in front of a very large flat screen tv, and the room is heated by a fireplace. Clarke asks herself if Lexa lit it for her, considering that for her and her brothers temperature does not represent a problem. “If you want, you can give me your jacket. Make yourself at home” the brunette breaks the silence, and Clarke hesitates for a moment before leaving the jacket in her hands, gaining a smile. Lexa disappears for a moment, just to be back standing next to her. “Do you want to see my room?”. Clarke nods smiling.

Vinyl music, books, candels. Lexa’s room is basically occupied by nothing else. The walls are definitely dark, they seem to remind the night sky, but the room is on the whole extremely illuminated by the windows, which overlook the woods. Clarke notices pictures of planets, constellations, and space missions almost everywhere. “I uhm, I’ve always had a particular interest for space. Since before I, well, I became what I am now” Lexa intervenes, and the blonde would swear to have never seen her this vulnerable. Their eyes meet for some moments, then Clarke’s moves behind her, in the direction of an immaculate black piano, that she hadn’t noticed before. She approaches it cautiously, the brunette is still next to her. “Wow, this is beautiful”. Lexa smiles, looking at the instrument and then at Clarke’s excited face. “Do you remember some of the songs your father used to play?” she asks her. “Yeah he, adored Debussy. He often created his own melodies to make me fall asleep, when I was a child” the other answers. Lexa sits at the piano, laying her hair on the right shoulder. Before starting to play, her gaze gets lost in Clarke’s, who admires her enchanted. Lexa’s fingers move magically on the keys, and since from the first notes the blonde shivers, saying with a barely audible voice: “Claire de Lune”. Lexa nods, while she keeps playing as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and Clarke is absolutely impressed by her skills. During the whole song she can’t help but stare at Lexa’s face, smiling, concentrated, and someway relaxed at the same time, as well as beautiful, if possible even more than usual. For a moment Clarke returns to her old room, and it’s her father to play the piano, the same notes, maybe just a little less graceful. She feels her eyes shining, her heart beating faster. “Clarke, is everything all right?”. The blonde gets back to reality, invested by the green of the other’s worried gaze. “I’m, yeah, I’m fine. I was just... remembering. You’re amazing. Really Lexa, thanks for allowing me to listen to it” her voice trembles, and Lexa notices it immediately. “Your father must be really special for you” she states then. “Yeah, he is. I miss him so much” the other answers before changing subject, looking up to send back the tears that otherwise would have streamed down on her face: “I’ve always wanted to learn, you know. To play it”. Lexa invites her to sit next to her, and Clarke does.  
Hours go by, Clarke tries to reproduce the movements of the other’s long fingers, who in turn smiles while looking at her concentrated expression. When she’s tired after another failed attempt with chords, Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder, who restarts playing a new melody. The brunette listens to the other’s heartbeat slowing down at the rhythm of her notes, and for the first time after a long time, she feels to have found someone who appreciates her for what she is, despite everything, despite the fact that she struggles to appreciate herself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I’m sorry for keeping you wait, but study and sport are literally driving me crazy. I hope this chapter was worth it! Let me know what you think, I do care a lot.
> 
> Author’s recommendation: Read it while listening to Debussy’s “Clair de Lune”.


End file.
